Prompts
by Meova
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is someone to tell you what to do. Here are Castle fics, written after some prompts. Most will be Castle/Beckett. Have an idea for another one? Let me know!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohai! Since I discovered comment_fic I've been writing for prompts like crazy. It's so much fun. And now, since I, y'know, adore the Castle-fandom I'll just post some of them up on here. If any of you, dear readers, have prompts you'd like me to try, go right ahead. So far I've only tried prompts including Castle and Beckett but I could try Ryan and Esposito too. Or other chara's. Well, you know what I mean. I hope you'll like this story and the ones to come and that someone here will review and give me more prompts to work on ^^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Castle, they wouldn't be solving many murder cases. Just saying.

* * *

**Prompt: Castle, Castle/Beckett, "Oh, you've been _bad_."

Beckett threw her head back and laughed, the sound amusing Castle. It wasn't often he heard her laugh like this, like she was genuinely happy. He wondered why, but he didn't really care so much. All he knew right now was that he yearned to hear that sound again. Or any other sound of hers, really.

He leaned over the desk seperating them and stared in her eyes, daring to give her a look that clearly said he wanted her. Normally she'd give him her patented glare in return but now, she didn't even bother with that. She just stared back, arms crossed, and raised an eyebrow, silently asking what he would do next.

He, actually, hadn't thought much about that. Heck, he was even surprised he had gotten this far! Beckett usually thwarted his attempts at flirting/asking her out immediately, can you really blame the poor guy? Anyway, right now he finally had an opportunity and he was letting it go to waste. He usually was so good with words, how come he wasn't now?

Beckett, obviously annoyed with his lack of initiative, pushed herself up from her chair and walked towards him, perching on the corner of her desk, the exact same way Castle always did. She leaned towards him and he had the urge to back off, almost thinking he had done something wrong.

'Oh, you've been _bad_, Castle. And you know what we do with bad boys?'

That shouldn't have sounded as sexy as it did. Castle had a hard time thinking straight.

'You find them and throw them in jail?' If Kate Beckett would be after him he would so consider murdering someone. Probably she didn't realise - even he hadn't realized it until a few weeks ago - but Beckett doing her job was completely hot. Especially when she caught the one who'd done it.

'Almost right, Rick.' She /never/ called him Rick. Well, she had done so one or two times. When they had just met. 'I give them what they deserve.'

She leaned forward even more and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He responded (finally) by pulling her down on his lap. Her fingers locked themselves in his hair and his arms wrapped around her waist, hoping that she wouldn't change her mind. He had waited so long for this...

* * *

'Castle!'

He heard a loud thud as Beckett slammed her fist on the desk.

'We are here to solve a murder case. Not so you can daydream. Now either pay attention or go home.'

He heard Ryan and Esposito snicker as she turned around and focused on the murder board again. Castle tried his hardest to pay attention, he really did. But he couldn't ignore the way he completely, utterly wanted Beckett. There was just no way around it. He wanted her and he knew she wanted him too. Now if only she would let go of her damn pride...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tattoo of the Rain prompted me: Castle and Alexis, a father-daughter conversation. So I tried to do my best. I hope you like it! Oh - there's another A/N on the bottom, explaining a certain myth I use in this story. Not everyone knows it, probably.**

**Also people - prompt prompt prompt ;)

* * *

**Dad?' Alexis walked into Castle's room, needing some advice. Castle was typing hurriedly on his computer, absorbed in his work.

'Dad? I need your advice.'

Still no reaction from Castle.

'Dad!'

'Huh, what?' He finally looked up. 'Advice? On what?'

'A school essay.' Alexis shrugged and gave him the assignment sheet. Castle read it over briefly and groaned. It was about Greek myths. Not something he particularly liked.

'Okay, so explain what you have to do. Do not forget a single detail,' he added semi-threatening. Alexis laughed.

'We have to take a myth and take it to the modern world. And guess which one I got? The myth from Persephone.' She rolled her eyes. 'That must be the hardest one to make modern.'

'First, who is this Persephone-kid?' Castle was completely clueless. Alexis wasn't, and told her father the myth from beginning to end. He was surprised by how much his daughter actually knew.

'Aha, I see how it works. And now, to modernize it...' He cocked his head to the side while he thought about that. 'Maybe Demeter and Hades can be a part of rival gangs. And Hades kidnapped Persephone because...'

On and on he went, the story becoming more ridiculous by the second. Alexis tried to take notes but was sometimes laughing too hard to even keep her eyes open.

After Castle was finished, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up.

'Thanks, dad, I think I might very well get an A on this essay.' She hugged him.

'No problem, Alexis.'

Alexis left the room and Castle continued with working on his new manuscript, a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. He had been very lucky with Alexis and he knew that very well.

* * *

**So, the myth in a nutshell: Hades wanted a wife for the Underworld. Specifically, he wanted Persephone, the beautiful daughter of Demeter and Zeus. He abducted her, and brough Persephone to the Underworld. Demeter (the Goddess of the Earth) grieved and the Earth became infertile and grieved with her. After a year, Zeus decided to step in. He ordered Hades to bring Persephone back. However, there was a catch. Since Persephone had eaten six pomegranates in the Underworld, every year she has to return there for six months. During that time, Demeter grieves and we have autumn and winter. **

**Wow, this does make fanfiction educational xD Tomorrow's prompt: Castle/Beckett, These fists are not the hammer (from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 'These fists are not the hammer' is a line from the awesome movie-thingy Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. If you haven't watched it yet - I suggest you do so because it's awesome. Nathan Fillion (the guy who plays Richard Castle) plays in there too and even sings a few songs. **

**This prompt is by the lovely carino2. Tomorrow: Caskett, All I Want For Christmas Is You.  


* * *

**Castle was busy working on his latest Nikki Heat novel. In the middle of a meeting with Beckett. She was trying to catch his attention (without slamming the laptop closed on his fingers, thank you very much) but no such luck so far.

After fifteen minutes, she was tired of it. She walked around the table and stared down at Castle with her famous glare. He didn't even notice it.

As it happens, she saw the sentence he was typing at that very moment and couldn't help but chuckle. That, he did hear. He turned around, looking like a beaten puppy. She wasn't impressed.

'These fists are not the hammer?' She raised her eyebrows, not knowing what to make of it.

'Well... yeah.' He looked at the floor, clearly uncomfortable.

'Mind explaining that to me, Castle?'

'I'd rather not, but maybe if you would trade with me...'

She knew exactly what kind of trade he had in mind.

'Not a chance.'

'Oh come on, just a little kiss. It won't hurt, I promise.'

She decided to be the wiser one here and walked away, taking care to step on his foot with her heels. He winced, and as she sat down she heard him mutter something.

'Told you the fists weren't the hammer.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And because most of us love Christmas (you know, everyone except me, apparently) here is the way I imagine Caskett to get in the Christmas mood. I don't know if Beckett's dislike of Christmas is fanon or canon but it's been stated in some fanfiction so I just used it too.**

**Prompt for tomorrow: Castle/Beckett, working late.**

**Castle/Beckett, All I Want For Christmas Is You. Prompted by rebafreak ^^**

* * *

Beckett looked up. Did she hear... Was that... Oh God.

It can't be Christmas yet. The year hadn't passed so quickly, surely? She hadn't even noticed it passing, packed in work as she had been. But now, she was definitely hearing Castle sing Christmas carols. At the precinct. Oh, he was so dead.

She burst into the room next to her office and sure enough, Castle was singing along loudly to the radio. She turned it off, but he kept on singing further, dancing towards her.

'I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true...' He paused there for dramatic effect. Right now, he stood right in front of her, and she was looking anxiously over her shoulder to see how quickly she could reach the door. She heard the lock fall into place and saw two men shaking with laughter behind the small window. Great, Ryan and Esposito'd had a 'brilliant' plan again. She would have to make them pay for this later.

Castle got her out of her thoughts by grabbing her hands and finishing the song.

'Baby, all I want for Christmas, is you!'

She chuckled, she couldn't help herself. He was making such a fool of himself. And, while she never would admit it, he was a good singer.

'So, what do you think, Beckett? Will you finally go on a date with me?' He was hopeful. He had, after all, made her smile already. She considered it. She actually, honestly did. Would it even be so bad?

But this was Christmas. She didn't want to be reminded of that fact. So she declined.

'No, Castle. Not this time.'

He pouted but admitted defeat.

'I will get you someday, Detective!' he yelled after her as she left the office. Ryan and Esposito had been smart enough to unlock the door when they saw her coming, and flee right after. Beckett had no reason to doubt what Castle said. But, if she would ever give in to him, he was damn well going to fight for it. She would not be one of his easy conquests, nor would she be a short-time fling if she could have a say in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys, I'm running out of prompts here ;) Any situation you'd like to see, any emotion you'd like me to write about, any sentence you really want to hear one of the chara's say - let me know, I never do anything less than my best on these little stories :) Happy Christmas Eve, y'all!**

**This prompt was made by the lovely Opal Roseblossom. ^^ Tomorrow's prompt: Castle/Beckett, jealousy. (Hey, I told you beforehand it would be mostly Caskett, right? :P )

* * *

**

Castle/Beckett, working late.

Castle sighed and looked up at his ceiling, ignoring his screensaver flashing encouragements at him. He really wanted to write – in fact, he knew exactly where his story was headed – but couldn't find the right words to put on paper.

He stretched and decided to do something else for the time being. If he would stay behind his computer, nothing useful would happen anyway so he could as well make some coffee. Caffeine might fire up his brain a bit.

After checking the clock, he was shocked. It was already 10pm. Normally, he wouldn't work so late but with all the murders, he didn't have a choice. Speaking of murders, maybe Beckett would fancy a drink.

He dialled her number while the coffee dripped in the cup and waited. She picked up.

'Beckett.'

'Hey, it's me. Castle.'

The other side of the line went quiet, except for the sound of papers hurriedly being shoved back in their file. Oh no, she wasn't... Right?

'Are you still at work, Beckett?'

The guilty silence on the other side of the line told him enough.

'It's 10pm! What are you still doing there?'

'Working, what else?'

He was silent, thinking about his reply. Ah, what the hell, he thought.

'I'm coming to pick you up. You're going to come here for a drink and then I'll drop you off at your home.'

'Castle, don't even think about it.'

'I just did. See you in a few minutes.'

'Castle!'

He hung up and grabbed his car keys. Let's hope he could make it before she fled the station.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WriterHorse32 gave me a feeling to work with for Castle and Beckett. Jealousy. So, since I like to see Kate suffer (until she finally admits how she really feels about Castle, that is) I took that challenge ;)**

**Merry Christmas, y'all, I'll try to make a Christmas-y thing for this collection of fics and post it up either tonight or tomorrow. I'm not into Christmas but most of y'all will be so why not work with that? Don't worry, tomorrow there will be yet another prompt to read. Consider the Christmas thing my gift to all of you readers :)

* * *

**

Caskett, jealousy.

Beckett looked up from her book reading. Castle had given her Heat Wave, so she could read it too (she would never, ever admit that she had been slightly pissed off with him that she hadn't read it before, seeing as she /had/ been the inspiration for Nikki Heat) and she was now at page 102. However, what was not helping her concentration was the blonde bimbo currently heavily flirting with Castle.

She wasn't jealous, though. It was just gross seeing it. Her bleached hair, low-cut top revealing way too much skin, her skirt that was barely more than an oversized belt, everything about it annoyed Beckett. However, Castle seemed to like it. And if he did, what did she have to complain? Maybe he'd stop chasing her now.

She continued reading, concentrating on the letters in front of her and not the scene in the background. After starting the new chapter, she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. Surely he didn't...

Further reading told her that he so had. She stood up, very calmly, closed her book, walked to Castle and whacked him on the head with it.

'Hey! What was that for?' She immediately had his full attention and the fake-blonde pouted, much to her liking.

'Heat and Rook have sex? I'm not even going to pretend I don't know who inspired you for Rook. How could you?'

'Why, are you jealous of Nikki?' He moved closer to her, and the blonde took off, realizing she had competition.

'Of course not.' She took a step backwards when he took another step forward. That dance continued for a bit until she felt the cold wall behind her. Shit, she was trapped.

'Are you sure of that, Kate?'

He looked at her with a lustful gaze and she wasn't sure how to react. Would it be lying if she said she was sure? She had no clue.

'I am sure of the fact that if you don't move right now, my knee will be in a very painful place within five seconds.'

He winced and moved right away. She walked back to her chair, picking up the book and continued where she left off. She wasn't jealous of Nikki Heat. Nor of the blonde bimbo. Jealousy was not for Kate Beckett, she was as sure of that as she was that she was not in love with Richard Castle. Nope. Not at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm Widget wanted to see 'working late' (chapter 5) played out so here it is. Castle picking up Beckett from the precinct. I'm working on the Christmas present as we speak (read, write, you know what I mean ;) ) so expect that up within the next six hours. And if you're asleep right now, you're just going to have two updates of this to read ;) **

**I'm still looking for prompts so if you have some, doesn't matter how weird, let me know :)

* * *

**

Caskett, sequel to 'working late'.

Castle braked just in front of the precinct. He'd gotten there in a time that definitely deserved to go in the records, but had it been fast enough?

He jumped out of the car before it was at a complete stand-still and hurried to the building. Guess who just wanted to walk out the door. No, really.

'Hi, Detective Beckett, going somewhere?' Castle asked casually while blocking Beckett's path. She rolled her eyes and he saw that she wasn't happy with herself. He also saw how she was looking around for a way to escape. And that, he couldn't allow.

'Actually, I was just going home.' Now she tried to distract him with talking. Wouldn't work.

'Now? Why, Kate, someone might just think that you're going home because I threatened to pick you up at work.'

Bullseye. Like he hadn't known. She blushed the tiniest bit.

'That someone can think whatever they like, _Rick_. Why don't you move it so I can go home?'

He pretended to think about that. He knew that he had to have a good plan to persuade (or force) Beckett to come home with him, but he would work with what he had. He always did, after all.

'Okay, sure. I'll walk you to your car.'

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her along with him. She struggled only a little bit. She also didn't seem to mind it when he took her to his car, unlocked the door and told her to get in. As soon as he was in the car as well, he drove off.

'Castle, I think this is something cops like to call 'kidnapping'.'

'No, I don't think so.'

'But I'm the cop here. I know better.' She leaned back and looked straight ahead.

'Kidnapping implies that the one being kidnapped doesn't want it. And you hardly don't want it.'

The look in her eyes was furious when she turned to face him.

'And why do you think I want this?'

'Simple.' He chuckled, which earned him another death glare from Beckett. 'You didn't struggle. Not one bit. And you're here – with guns, handcuffs, all that stuff – and you're not even trying to escape.'

He saw her sag in the chair. He had been dead-on, as always.

'So don't pretend you didn't want me to come here and drag you to my house. I know you did.'

'Whatever, Castle.'

Now he was getting frustrated. Someday, she had to stop denying it, right? She couldn't keep doing it forever. Not if it was up to him, at least.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I promised you Christmas-fic, didn't I? :P Anyway, this is fluff. Just so you're warned. Maybe not in the strictest sense of the word but to me, it's close enough. Hope y'all like it and that you had a great Christmas, or still have one if it's not over yet ;)**

**Tomorrow's prompt: Castle and Beckett living together. (It might take a little longer since I'm making this a proper one-shot. But it'll be up before midnight my time, promise.)**

Caskett, Christmas

Beckett walked to her office, grumbling slightly to herself. Castle had called her and told her to come here. You know, just like that. There wasn't even a good reason for that.

She opened the door and her mouth fell open. Of course. How could she have forgotten the date? Christmas. She disliked Christmas, ever since her mother had died. It had been their holiday and now, it dragged up too many memories for her.

Castle stood there, next to a huge Christmas tree, seeming to be pretty pleased with himself. The tree was gigantic, it was just like Castle to over-do something this way. It definitely was pretty, but Beckett just didn't want to be reminded of Christmas.

He apparently saw that she wasn't comfortable (he always saw everything...) and walked towards her, probably thinking about hugging her. She stepped back and he got the hint.

'What's wrong, Kate?'

She didn't quite want to tell him.

'Okay, so we're playing this game again.' He sighed. 'This reminds you of your mom, right?'

'How did you know?' Seriously. He was better in deducting than she was, and she was a detective, for crying out loud!

'You were playing with your ring from the moment you saw the tree on.'

Damn, he was good.

'It's a shame, though,' he sighed.

'What, that I don't like Christmas?' He stepped closer to her and while she noticed, she pretended not to.

'That too. But the mistletoe above us will now go to waste.' He pouted and she smiled somewhat. Wait, mistletoe?

She barely had time to look up before he snaked his arms around her waist, pulled her towards him and kissed her. She was tired of fighting it. So she locked her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

'That was definitely the best Christmas present ever,' Castle told her when he pulled back.

'It's not over yet, Castle.' And with those words, she pulled him back down and kissed him once more. She would never, ever deny herself this again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I tried to make this a longer piece. .Critic told me that he/she (sorry, I don't know) would like to see a longer fic, and one where Castle and Beckett were living together. And here is my attempt. I hope it's good, and that you'll like it. Tomorrow there'll be a new prompt, of course, but right now I've got to hurry so I can't look that one up, sorry!

* * *

**

'Castle! I told you not to leave your notes all over the place!'

Beckett was pretty pissed off with her boyfriend. He always left the weirdest things in the strangest places and guess who could put it back where it belonged? Yes, exactly.

'But I thought you might want to see them! It's about you, after all.' He was behind her all of a sudden, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shuddered when he dropped a kiss in the crook of her neck.

'I'll just read your new book. I'm honestly not very interested in knowing what Nikki Heat will do this time, or what you found interesting enough about me to write down.' She sighed, pretending that no, she really did not want to know anything about it. Little did he know that sometimes, after he had fallen asleep, she sneaked in his office and read what he had written so far. Old habits die hard, and she still wasn't used to sharing her thoughts and what she wanted with Castle. Of course, when he would find out, she would pay for it, but when she thought back about the times Castle had made her pay back something before, she couldn't really mind.

'Are you sure?' His breath, warming her ear, almost made her unable to think. Almost.

'Yes, I'm sure. Now, go get ready for work, Rick. I'm leaving without you if you're not done in ten minutes!'

He chuckled, turned her around briefly so he could kiss her properly, and took off to their bedroom. Alexis wandered in the kitchen to get breakfast.

'Good morning, Kate,' Alexis said as she dove right in the refrigerator, pulling out some milk.

'Morning Alexis.' Kate smiled. Living with Richard Castle also made you live together with his daughter and his mother. Kate didn't mind, she liked the both of them.

As Alexis ate her cereal in silence, Rick hurried in the kitchen, ready to go. Kate was surprised, usually he took so much longer than this. Well, what d'you want, really. Writers are absent-minded, especially this one.

'So, can we go, Kate?' He was nearly bouncing with excitement. Once again, she compared him in her mind to a nine-year old on a sugar rush. One that she loved, mind you.

'If you calm down, yeah we can.' She had to fight to keep her tone from amused. Alexis noticed the struggle and chuckled softly over her breakfast. Rick pouted slightly but arranged his face in a more serious expression, the one he always used to mock Detective Beckett. He was a firm believer in the fact that Kate and Detective Beckett were two different people, though Kate herself didn't buy it.

'Okay, let's go. Have a nice day at school, Alexis!' She waved goodbye to the girl, Rick kissed her on the forehead, and they left the house.

They didn't get very far, though. Rick knew the building like the back of his hand, and he wasn't in the mood to go to work (well, for him it was 'work') yet. So what did he do? He pulled Kate in a unused hallway, pinned her against the wall and kissed her. When she tried to squirm away, he wouldn't let her.

'We're going to be late for work if you continue like this,' she panted when she finally managed to break the kiss.

'Want me to show you how much I don't care about that?' Oh God, that shouldn't have sounded so incredibly seductive. Kate was so tempted to just let Rick do whatever he had in mind, but if she didn't want Ryan and Esposito to tease them the entire day long, they would have to hurry.

'You know that Roach,' she rolled her eyes at that name, which made him laugh, 'will be all over us instead of each other if we show up late.'

'Now that would be an accomplishment.' He tucked a strand of hair behind her hair, stole another kiss and then reluctantly released her. 'Come on. Let's go.'

She started walking to the elevator, Rick following her at a safe distance. The moment the doors of the elevator closed and the metal thing started its descent, he pulled her close to him.

'I know what you were doing last night,' he whispered in her ear. She shuddered, both from guilt and lust. 'And don't worry about it, I will get you back for reading my book behind my back. Make sure you keep tonight free, I'm not going to let you go anywhere.'

Oh my god. Kate had to close her eyes and will the images to go away, if she didn't, they would never get at the precinct.

'Oh yeah? I would like to see you try.'

'Be careful what you wish for.'

'I'm never careful. And I'm not wishing for it.'

'Well, you radiate subtext.'

'I do not!'

'Do too!'

Needless to say, the following evening was going to be a lot of fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wake-up Soon prompted me the most hilarious thing. It's some kind of, I don't know, scene? Well, it's funny as hell. At least, I thought so. It's about camera cables, omniscience (my favourite superpower, as it happens) and some other things. Just read it. You'll love it. I know I love Wake-up Soon for prompting it xD**

**Tomorrow's prompt: Too Much To Ask - Arctic Monkeys. (Yes, of course it'll be Caskett xD)

* * *

**

'Beckett!'

Castle was out of breath when he burst into her office. Out of breath from running or laughing, he wasn't quite sure. Seriously, he just found the most perfect thing, it had to be the most hilarious in the world, and he had to share it with Beckett.

'What, Castle?'

'You've got to see this. Mother is learning lines for a new play, and I saw the script. I think we should act it out together.'

'No way.' She returned to her work.

'But Becks!'

'I said no, Castle. We have a murder to solve here.'

He pouted. And whined. And begged. Eventually, she tired of it (well, eventually? After five minutes, really).

'Okay, whatever, I'll do it. Make it quick. I don't have a lot of time.'

He handed her the piece of paper, quite proud of himself.

'You've to start.'

Beckett rolled her eyes, but spoke anyway.

'If you were a camera cable, where would you go?'

'I would move from the place my owner put me because that's what camera cables do.' He had a hard time not chuckling.

'You know, that is exactly what cables do. I swear, they move.' She caught Castle's glare and quickly continued. 'To...?'

'They don't know. They don't have eyes.' He could see her bite her lip to stop the comments. This was bad, he knew, but he loved doing things with her, doesn't matter how ridiculous or how much she'd dislike him afterwards.

'Okay then, pretend you're omniscient. Where's my cable?'

'If I'm omniscient, I am not looking for your cable. I'm watching naked people.' Now he had a harder time still not laughing. Her face was hilarious.

'Is my cable with them? Castle, you're crazy. Stop wasting my time.'

She crumpled up the paper, threw it at him and got back to work. He chuckled, but after receiving yet another one of Beckett's famous glares he sneaked out of her office. He would come back later, when she was in a better mood.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Gina Odegaard asked me to try and do something with the song 'Too Much to Ask', by the Arctic Monkeys. Now, I'd never heard of the song. I don't usually listen to the Arctic Monkeys. But I tried to do my best, especially with the idea Gina gave me. I realise it doesn't follow the ideas in the lyrics too closely, I apologize for that. If it's not what you wanted, I can try again. But I do hope you'll like the story enough to forgive me for that.**

**See ya guys tomorrow!**

Once upon a time, they had been happy.

But alas, not everything that is happy stays that way. Not everything good is immune to time.

So Richard Castle found himself wonder, about a month or two after he and Beckett had broken up.

To be honest, he had known it wouldn't last. That it wouldn't be forever. But he had spent so much time trying to chase her, so much time loving her, that he had forgotten all about what would happen after she had given in.

The sex had been awesome. The dates, too. The secret meetings in work time, which she always had protested against but when he pulled her along, she always kept her mouth shut and didn't do anything but giggle. Giggle! That was too out of character for Beckett but he hadn't cared.

Their romance had been passionate, hot, full of lust, and too short.

Now, everytime he walked in the precinct, she wouldn't even look at him when she said hello. She didn't want to be in the same room with him. They didn't even bicker anymore, hardly even spoke.

And to be honest, that was fine by him.

In love they were passionate and in hate they were too. Nothing was ever moderate when it came to the two of them, and it all could change back in a tick. There was a fine line between love and hate, after all...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wake-up Soon prompted me something, again. ^^ This time, it were a few sentences. These, to be exact: 'Well, Kate, you know what they say: Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus. That's why we clash so often.' Beckett just looked at him pointedly. 'No, Castle. Men are from earth and women are from earth. Deal with it. Oh, and don't call me Kate.'**

**And I had a nice idea of where the story could go from there, so I took the challenge, as I always do xD Anyway, tomorrow'll be Caskett-fluff since it's the end of the year for you guys. After that, I'm flat out of prompts so if anyone has one for me – let me know!**

Ryan and Esposito had wisely bowed out of the current fight between Beckett and Castle. Somehow, it had begun as a slightly different opinion (Castle had said every woman couldn't help but love his books, Beckett had disagreed and called him vain) but it had, by now, turned in a full-on fight about the sexes. Which no one was winning, by the way, though it did seem like the end was drawing near.

The two men were just walking back in, carrying a bucket of popcorn, when they caught the last lines of the writer and the detective.

'Well, Kate, you know what they say: Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus. That's why we clash so often.'

Beckett just looked at him pointedly.

'No, Castle. Men are from earth and women are from earth. Deal with it. Oh, and don't call me Kate.'

'What should I call you then, KB?'

'Not that either.'

'Becks?'

'Don't even think about it.'

'I thought women liked having a nickname.'

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other, took a hand of popcorn and started trying to get an audience. No one ever wanted to miss a Castle/Beckett fight.

'Not me.'

'Are you sure?'

'Castle, knock it off!'

Quite a group had formed outside the office now, and they were all straining their ears, not wanting to miss a thing. They could hear how mad Beckett was getting.

'Come on, Katie.'

'Oh, what the hell.'

It fell quiet. Twelve pairs of eyes peeked around the corner to see what was going on. Immediately, they turned around and left, a blush colouring twelve faces.

Inside the office, Beckett and Castle stopped making out for exactly two seconds.

'Did you hear something?'

'Nope.'

Beckett pinned Castle against the wall and continued kissing him.

That must have been the last time anyone ever eaves-dropped on Castle and Beckett again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This isn't really something anyone prompted. I just wanted to write something for New Year, and fluff is really the best way to cheer everyone up. I know Beckett isn't fluffy but well, what can you do? :P **

**Anyway. You know you begin the year like you end it. So why not end it with Caskett fluff and hope that there will be a third season and they will get together? ^^ Have fun reading y'all!**

Caskett, new year

Kate looked up and enjoyed the fireworks. She didn't quite like the sound that came with them – it sounded too much like a gun being fired, and she heard quite enough guns when she was at work, thank you very much – but something else about them made her all childish and go 'oooh look at the pretties'. Which was a Castle-sentence, not one of her.

Anyway. The only reason why she was at Casa Castle now was that Rick had asked her, no, told her to spend New Year's Eve with him and his family. At first she had declined, but then his gaze had turned icy (she hadn't even known that was possible!) and he had asked her if she thought it had been a question. Because it hadn't.

Needless to say, Alexis was thrilled that Kate spent the night at their house. Martha was with Chet, so it was just the three of them. And now, the clock just having stricken midnight, they were watching the fireworks.

She hadn't even noticed him sneaking up on her. God, she was losing her edge around him. And if there was one thing she didn't want, it was that.

He slid his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She protested, but he tightened his arms so she couldn't breathe.

'You know, they do say that you end the year the way you start it,' he murmured in her ear.

'So I'll end it here, with you and Alexis? Not a chance.' His presence was intoxicating, it scrambled her thoughts. Why did he have such power over her?

'The way you're going now, you'll end it in denial, just like you started it.'

'Denial?'

'You know you love me.' Oh, she could just feel the smug grin spread on his face.

'I do not.'

'Then explain this.' He whirled her around and pressed his lips to hers. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him as well and parted her lips. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow in question.

_You end the year like you start it._

_I can't stand another year without this._

She grabbed a handful of his hair and crashed their mouths together.

When the need for air became too great, they broke apart, panting. Rick hugged her close to him, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

'Happy new year, Kate.'

'Happy new year, Rick.'

**A/N: Happy new year, I'll see you guys again in 2010 ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ohaithar! I hope you had a brilliant new year. Yurface9311 prompted me: Caskett, 'patience is key when stalking the prey'. Interpreted in the sexiest way possible. **

**Now, I only really used the prompt to get Caskett to do naughty things, so sorry for that. It's slightly (or completely, not sure) dominant!Castle (you know, more than usually, since mostly Beckett is the dominant one), but it's still rating T. I hope you like it, and that I didn't disappoint you in my interpretation of the prompt.**

**Tomorrow: Castle and Alexis, a game of mine-sweeper. I've a whole convo to work with and I'm sure it'll be lovely. ^^**

Patience is key when stalking the prey.

It's just a shame that Castle's patience was wearing thin.

He had been chasing Beckett for a while now. Chasing, following, asking her out, he had done everything. And now that he was researching for his second Nikki Heat book (in which Nikki, coincidentally, would be stalked) he had even more reason to be around Beckett 24/7. He needed to know how she would react to that.

That meant as well that he had more time to try and break through Beckett's walls. So far, he had been unsuccessful. No surprise there, but he was getting quite frustrated by now.

Which was really the only reason why Castle was now standing in the door opening, eyeing her every move.

Patience was key, but he had next to no patience left.

Before he knew there was a decision to make, he had already made it, and sneaked up to Beckett. She apparently didn't hear him, absorbed in the file as she was, and started when he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. Her hand moved towards her gun, but he captured it and held it tightly.

'Castle?' She sounded surprised.

'Yes, it's me.'

'Let go of me. Now.' Her voice was icy already.

'No.'

Patience, even for her, was the key here.

She tried to protest but the words turned into a moan when he started kissing her neck. She leaned slightly in his touch.

'I always knew you liked me way more than you admitted,' he murmured against her skin. Her reply was a barely audible sigh. When he felt comfortable that she wouldn't run away the minute he released his grip on her, he turned her around so he could kiss her properly.

Her arms were pinned against her sides, and while she struggled to get them free, he kissed her and kissed her until her struggling ceased and she responded to the kiss. Beckett gave up the fight and slid her hands (as far as she could) underneath Castle's shirt. The skin on skin contact made him gasp.

'Not like you're ever going to make me admit it.' He had nearly forgotten what she replied to. Her fingers were tracing figures on his skin and it was oh-so distracting. He responded to that by hitching her leg up around his waist.

A few seconds later, he was carrying her completely and speeding towards her desk, a chair, anything where they could continue what they started.

And this is where we leave them, dear readers. Even fictional characters deserve their privacy. No matter how much we would love to see them do whatever naughty things we have in mind for them.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wake-up Soon had yet another prompt for me. That girl never runs out of prompts, I tell ya ;) She had a little convo about minesweeper for me, which she wanted me to work in a story. **

**I'm not sure if you gave me green light to put Beckett in here too, but it seemed like a good idea when I was writing this so I just did. I hope you don't mind and that you'll like this fic ^^**

**Also – I'm out of prompts again, anyone have some more for me?**

Castle wasn't happy. He had just been putting his notes about Beckett in the computer, when all of a sudden it had crashed. Just like that, out of nowhere. And to make it worse, he couldn't get it fixed with a simple Alt-f4 and/or Ctrl-alt-delete. So he'd had to call Alexis to fix it for him.

Of course, she had fixed it almost immediately. Barely two minutes in (he had gotten back, for the time being, to writing down things by hand that he would need for his next Nikki Heat-book) she called him from his office.

'Er, Dad? Do you want me to save your little game of minesweeper before I fix your computer?'

Oh yeah. He hadn't exactly been working anymore on his novel... He had been playing minesweeper.

'You can do that?' Hell, he hadn't even known.

'Too late, Dad.'

'You closed it?' He was shocked. 'But I was heading towards a new high score!'

'There were three and a half minutes on the clock, and you'd only found one mine.' Alexis sounded not impressed.

'Exactly!'

'You were on beginner.'

In the other room, he could hear Martha chuckle, and his daughter was having trouble keeping the amusement out of her tone, as well.

'Yeah, yeah. We're not all as good in deducting things as the lovely detective Beckett is. Can you fix it or not, Alexis?'

'The lovely detective Beckett, huh?'

Beckett had just walked in the room (how had she gotten there? Maybe Martha had let her in) and heard the final sentence. Castle didn't pay attention to what his daughter said next, but focused on Beckett. He was at a loss of words, for once.

'Castle, I think you're going to have some explaining to do.'

Oh God, this evening would not end well for him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry 'bout not updating yesterday. I was a bit busy with getting things ready for school, for my project, etc. (For those of you who didn't yet – I have a story up which I need reviews on for my project. It's called Missing. If you'd review, I'd appreciate it a lot, I really need your opinions!) Anyway, today we have a prompt from yurface9311, who wanted to see Castle dream about being Captain Hammer. I cannot stress enough how amazing Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog is. If you haven't watched it yet – you definitely should. It's only 42 minutes, completely on YouTube, and features a singing Nathan Fillion and a pretty adorkable Neil Patrick Harris.**

**Well, I'll see you guys again tomorrow – I promise to have something up then and not skip a day again ;)**

'Beckett! Beckett! You've got to hear this, I had the most awesomenest dream yesterday!'

'Awesomenest, Castle?'

'So a word.'

'So not a word.'

'Whatever. It's just really, really awesome.' Castle was nearly bouncing off the edge of her desk and Beckett couldn't help the brief flash of worry that he actually might fall on the ground.

'If you stop behaving like a nine-year old on a sugar rush I can spare a few minutes.'

Castle nearly hugged her.

'Okay, listen up. So I was dreaming, right? And I was in a laundromat. Wait, it gets more awesome from here,' he added when Beckett appeared bored already. 'I was wearing this weird shirt with a hammer printed on it, and I was wearing gloves, and I thought I was absolutely amazing.'

'I don't see the difference with real life so far,' Beckett couldn't help but to say.

'Very funny. Shut up or I'll make you.'

Beckett did not want to know how he would make her. So she kept quiet and waited until he continued. He pouted, but talked on.

'My arch-nemesis was a guy named Dr. Horrible, and I was dating his crush but I seemed to be more attracted to him than to her... Strange. Anyway, so I was fighting Horrible, and he called me Captain Hammer. What a lame name is that! Who calls himself Captain Hammer?'

'How did it go on?'

'Well... I gave him a wedgie, in front of that girl, and Dr. Horrible walked away mumbling something about turning a stun ray in a death ray and about a Moist, whatever the hell that may be. Then I went to a restaurant with that girl and to the park. And after that, I woke up.'

'Doesn't sound like such an amazing dream.' Beckett started turning her attention back to the case at hand.

'But I was a superhero! I was amazing!' Castle was still enthusiastic as hell.

'If your superhero powers can solve this case, you can talk all you want about it, if they can't, I'll need you to be quiet. Go get some coffee if you want to help.'

He pouted, again (she could just /feel/ it) but took off, humming tunes under his breath. Beckett rolled her eyes. A superhero dream? Really?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm late. And have exactly no time today. So, because I could not fill any of Wake-up soon's or yurface9311's prompts, I picked one I wrote a lot earlier, for comment_fic. Beckett's slightly OOC but I hope you'll forgive me for that.**

**Tomorrow I will be putting up a story to a prompt one of y'all gave me, and review replies will also be sent out then since by now I need like another hours in the day to get everything done. So, so sorry, I hope you guys don't mind for once... See ya tomorrow, guys!

* * *

**Castle, Castle/Beckett, didn't see that one coming

Castle had a dilemma.

He needed to know something for Heat Wave. But he couldn't simply ask Beckett. It was a bit too intimate to be comfortable, really. And while he seriously only needed it for the book (or so he told himself), he doubted she would think of it as the same way. Probably he would leave the building with a black eye if he dared to ask.

He could work around it. But it couldn't be postponed forever. Someday, he would have to write the damn scene, there was no way around /that/.

Apparently, she knew something was up. And while he tried to avoid her, they had ended up alone in her office. She turned her chair towards him.

'So, what's wrong, Castle?'

'Huh? Nothing.' He tried to avoid her gaze. 'I'm serious, nothing's wrong, stop poking around.'

'Castle. Don't lie to me.'

He gave in. Like he knew he would.

'Okay. I need some information for the book.'

'Which is?' She never was that willing to give him information. What was going on with her?

'How...' She urged him to go on with her eyes. 'How Nikki Heat kisses,' he finished, rather timidly.

'Is that all?' Pushing herself from her chair, she walked towards him and sat down on his lap. 'You're so going to love this.' After that, she kissed him.

When she had pulled back, made some chit-chat, and walked away, Castle was still sitting there, dazed.

'I so did not see that one coming,' was all he could manage to say.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi guys! *waves* New prompt for ya, never posted before! It's from Wake-up Soon, my fellow Browncoat. She prompted me: 'It makes it all the more worthwhile when you see people giving you 'the look'. You know, the stupid face which says, "I don't get it". Yeah, kinda like that one.' And since I wanted to try my hand at Ryan and Esposito again I put them in this fic. Hope you like it ^^**

**Some information beforehand: FTB is something invented by the lovely Nathan Fillion. It means 'Feed the birds' and is basically the new high-five. **

'Castle, you're unbelievable! Would it kill you to be serious for five minutes? We're dealing with someone who got killed here, you know, his relatives deserve closure!'

Beckett threw her hands in the air in desperation and stamped out of her office. Castle looked helplessly at Ryan and Esposito, who were snickering over the case file.

'What did I do wrong this time?' Castle sighed.

'You just went a bit too far this time,' Ryan explained.

'Again,' Esposito added. 'But don't worry. She will get over it, sooner or later. For now, it just lets us have a laugh or two.'

'It makes it all the more worthwhile when you see people giving you 'the look', too.' Ryan explained himself when Castle didn't get it – again. 'You know, the stupid face which says, 'I don't get it'.'

'Yeah, kinda like that one.' Esposito chuckled.

'Well, would you stop making fun of me for a moment and explain to me what I could do to make it up with Beckett?'

Ryan and Esposito thought about that for a second.

'Kiss and make up,' they said at the same moment. They FTB'd and burst out laughing again. Castle swore under his breath and followed Beckett. He would find some way to make it up to her, he swore he would.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: ****Sorry, guys. You know my excuse for skipping a day. Deadlines, exams, final year at school, yadda yadda. I'm sorry. I'll try to post another prompt tonight to make up for the missed day. Anyway. Yurface9311 prompted me quite the random prompt. Pineapple, mac and cheese, and the phrase 'I'm not crazy'. Now, I doubt this is how you envisioned it but I hope you like it anyway. Have fun reading and don't forget to hit that review button and tell me what you would like to see, but will never happen in canon ;)**

* * *

'Castle, you're crazy.'

'Am not.'

'Then how do you explain the pineapple on your, well, more like mine, desk?' Beckett was not pleased. She needed her desk to work, dammit, it wasn't some place that Castle could put anything and everything he liked.

'I was hoping, maybe you would be in a better mood if you had some nice fruit. And I hoped as well that it might get you in a Hawaiian mood and you'd dance with me.'

'Dance?' He was unbelievable. She could feel her mouth hang open and couldn't even do anything to close it again.

'Yes, dance!' He touched his iPhone and Hawaiian music suddenly started playing. Her death glare quickly put a stop to it, though.

'Then, if you're not in the mood for pineapples, why don't you join me and Alexis for dinner tonight? We'll have mac and cheese!'

She closed her mouth abruptly. This guy clearly was out of his mind. There was no other explanation for it.

'I know what you're thinking. I'm not crazy. Come on, join us.' He pleaded as best as he could, and she wished she could say anything else, but it was getting to her.

'If you get rid of the pineapple, I'll consider it.'

'Okay!' He jumped off her desk and binned the pineapple. Beckett sighed. This would be a long day.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: My best friend prompted me something. So I decided to humour her and write it and post it up here so she can read it too. She's been real amazing lately so I figured, I could at least do /something/ back and try to write something for her. **

**Btw – Does anyone know All Time Low? It's a band. I'm thinking of doing a story to Damned if I Do Ya (Damned if I Don't), is anyone in favour of that?**

Castle, Caskett, anger

'Don't you even dare to think about it!' Beckett held out a finger to Castle, trying to prevent him from coming any closer.

'Think about what?' He was using his best puppy-eyes again, which only made her more angry.

'I don't care. Kissing me, following me, writing another book about me. Take your pick.'

'How else am I supposed to get close to you, then? It's not like you're ever going to do anything on your own! You're scared, Detective, that's it!' Oh, now he was getting angry too. Good.

'I'm not scared! Now get out of my way!'

He refused to move.

'I'm serious. Don't make me pull out my gun.'

'I won't move until you tell me what's been bothering you.'

'Fine. Say goodbye to your hand, then.' She pulled out her gun, aimed it, but before she could even think about shooting he hugged her, held her close, so she couldn't aim.

'Let go of me!' She struggled as much as she could, but he was stronger than you'd think, wouldn't you know it.

'I know what's bothering you.' He still sounded angry. It came as a total surprise when he pressed her against the wall and crushed their mouths together.

The kiss was messy, both of them just trying to hurt each other. Beckett bit down on Castle's lip and he responded by yanking on her hair.

After some time, they broke apart, panting and bleeding.

'Are you done now?' Beckett asked, wiping her lip.

'Not even close.' And this time, when they kissed, there was no trace of anger.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Nikki Heat (not the one from Heat Wave, y'all :P ) wanted to see Castle and Beckett together in bed. So, since I really do everything you guys tell me to, I tried to write it. It's short – mainly because I wanted to keep it T-rating – but I hope it's good enough.**

**One thing for all of you loyal readers: Updates might not be daily anymore for some time. I've a test week coming up and it counts for my graduation so I really have to study hard. I will try to update as often as I can, but now you know why I might not manage to upload a new one every day.**

How they had ended up like this, no one would ever know.

Beckett liked to blame it on the alcohol she'd been drinking. But everytime she said something relating to that, Castle told her that she wasn't as drunk as she'd like to be. No, she had ended up in his bed simply because she had liked him from day one and was now finally acting on it, having been loosened up by the alcohol.

Well, either way, she had drunk way too much.

Castle had been drinking, too. She could taste it when she kissed him, could smell the alcohol when she buried her face in his neck. How could she care, though? The tequila had spun her out of control and forced all the thoughts about why this was wrong out of her head.

For now, she gave up the fight (not like she could do anything anyway, Castle had found it a perfect idea to cuff one of her hands to the bed) and let Castle do with her what he liked, what he had wanted to do with her for a long time.

Why had she fought against this so hard again?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Silver War prompted me 'Castle on caffeine'. Well, I didn't quite see how I could make him even more hyper and random than he usually is, but I tried to do my best anyway. I also managed to get Ryan and Esposito in here, which is good since I really need to learn how to write them.**

**On another note, I've had some people telling me that they wouldn't mind the previous chapter turning M so I'm trying to work on that now. Also, I wrote a Dr. Horrible story - the rating might be M but it's not really. It's between T and M but I figured I better put it up too high than too low. The pairing is Hammer/Horrible and if you'd review you'd make my day ^^ It's on my profile, since I can't seem to get the link in here. *sighs* **

**Have fun reading the latest installment of Prompts! :)**

'Castle, please do not tell me that you just drank all these cups of coffee.'

'What? It was a dare. Ryan dared me to do it! I earned 10 dollars with it.'

Beckett wished she could wipe the smug grin off Castle's face. A dare? How childish was that?

Childish. Right. How could she be surprised? This was Castle we were talking about, not someone who, God forbid, actually was mature. She sighed.

'Can we now please pretend to be grown adults with a serious job? We have a killer to catch, in case you forgot.'

She didn't miss Ryan and Esposito giggling like school girls behind their desk. Was she the only responsible one here? Sometimes she felt like the babysitter of these guys. It was insane.

Castle decided, for once, to listen to her and help her with the case. He brought her coffee, pointed out things she hadn't seen before, and was overall helpful, for once. Until, of course, the caffeine started working.

'Becks, can I please go for an errand or something? I don't care, Starbucks, library, anything!'

She looked to the left, seeing the mystery author bounce up and down on his chair.

'Why do you want to go so badly?'

'Because if I don't stand up real soon I'm going to explode.'

Beckett rolled her eyes. Of course. The nine-year old on a permanent sugar rush now had an overdose of caffeine as well.

'Fine. Go. Get something from Starbucks for me, I don't care what.'

Castle practically skipped out the door. Beckett shot her patented death glare at the two men behind her and Ryan and Esposito got back to work nearly immediately.

This day could _not_ get any worse.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I think it was yurface9311 who told me that I should write a fic about Beckett hula-dancing. So I did that. Because I like trying to make Beckett and Castle IC in the most random situations xD I hope I managed that today.**

**I got a lot of prompts lately - thank you so much for them! - and I will write most of them as soon as possible. But you know the reason why it might take a little while. I'm going to devote my entire Saturday to writing, though, so expect a lot of updates in the coming week.**

**I hope you'll enjoy the latest installment of Prompts ^^

* * *

**Those last few tequila shots had /not/ been a good idea for Beckett.

But Castle couldn't say that he didn't like the view.

Because right now, in front of him - wearing only a bikini and a little straw skirt that he'd had lying around from his last trip to Hawaii - was Beckett. Hula-dancing. Very seductively, too.

Also, she was very drunk and would kill him in the morning for taking such advantage of her while she was defenseless. But did he care? Not at all. Hell, he would die a happy man.

Maybe he should feed her drunk more often. If this was how she behaved - agreeing to a truth or dare, even doing the dares he dared her to - then it would be a shame if he didn't use that knowledge to the max.

For today, though, it might be enough. She would have a killer hangover tomorrow, judging by the way she looked and talked, and she would take it out on him. Definitely.

He moved to stand up but Beckett chose to straddle him at that moment, so he had to sit back down. Her surprisingly clear eyes stared down at him.

'You didn't really think I was /that/ drunk, did you?' She threw her head back and laughed. 'Wrong thought, writer boy.'

'But... but...' He was speechless. Which didn't happen a lot, you had to admit that.

'Oh, you should see your face now. It's priceless.'

She tried to stand up but this time, he wouldn't let her.

'You're thinking wrong if you think I'm going to let you get away with this.'

He held on to her tightly, stood up (she wrapped her legs around him instinctively) and turned them around so now she was underneath him.

'Revenge will be sweet...'

She tried to react but he pressed his lips to hers and pinned her wrists above her head.

You know, maybe it hadn't been enough for this day after all.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here's one I've written for comment_fic. Sorry for not using any of your prompts. Tomorrow I will have one, I promise!**

**The prompt I used here was 'Caskett, 'Guess what day it is!'. It's semi-fluff so I hope y'all like it, haha.**

**I'll see you guys again tomorrow ;) **

'Guess what day it is!'  
Beckett rolled her eyes. She was not in the mood to play along to one of Castle's games.  
'Don't know, don't care, not gonna guess.'  
She could just feel the pout slip on his face. How could a grown man be so much like a five-year old?  
'Come on, Becks, just one guess. Do it for me?'  
'No.'  
'Please?'  
'No.'  
'Please?'  
'No.'  
'I'll go home if you do.'  
That sparked her interest.  
'Promise?'  
'Yes! I'll just have a fun night with Nikki Heat instead of Kate Beckett.'  
She ignored that comment.  
'My guess is that it is... Monday.'  
His pout was back, full-force.  
'That's not fair, Beckett!'  
'Suck it up, writer boy. Now, are you going to tell me what day it really is?'  
He looked like a beaten puppy. She nearly felt guilty.  
'It's Valentine's day.'  
Oh God.  
'I wanted you to be my Valentine but I guess I don't even need to ask.'  
Guilt gnawed on her insides, and when Castle turned around and walked away (very slowly, of course) she sighed and called him back.  
'Castle!'  
'Yes?'  
'If you stop pretending to be a wounded puppy I will be your valentine.'  
'Awesome!' He kissed her on the cheek and presented her with a red rose.  
'Pick you up at seven.'  
'But...'  
'No but's. Just be ready.'  
He bounced out of the precinct and she could hit herself. What had she gotten into?


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm sorry for not remembering who prompted me to do something with a date night. Let me know in a review and I'll thank you properly in the next chapter, kay? Anyway, so yesterday's prompt was kind of setting everything up for this. It's a proper one-shot, so it's longer than most of the fics I upload here. I really hope you'll like it ^^**

She was dressed in a pretty outfit. No dress, thank you very much, Kate Beckett was not the type for dresses.

Actually, she was, but she wouldn't let Castle know that. She would never hear the end of it.

It was nearly seven PM, and while she had considered not obeying Castle's demand and just sneak out of the house so she could avoid this… date with the person she least wanted to date with, but he would never let her forget that, either.

Probably the next Nikki Heat book would have Heat and Rook going on a date, then. She wasn't willing to risk that.

Lost in thoughts, she nearly didn't hear the bell when it rang. She took her time getting to her door and opened it to find a very good-looking Castle waiting.

'Wow.' The word left her mouth before she could help it. He grinned.

'Thanks. You too. Even more so, if I may say.'

She didn't blush, thank you very much.

'To be honest, I'm quite surprised to see that you put so much work in it. Not picking out a dress like you so obviously wanted to, even opening the door without hesitating. Except slowly walking, of course.'

'What are you, psychic?' She was already getting annoyed. Not a good sign. How did he always know everything about her?

He smiled his Cheshire-cat grin.

'I know you better than you think, Kate.'

And with those words, he pulled her against him and kissed her.

She couldn't help but to react. Her lips parted and all she could think about was how long she had wanted this. Imagine how frustrated she felt when Castle pulled back, smiling devilishly.

'Not now, Becks. We still have a date to go on. Don't want to rush things.'

Oh yeah. The date. Beckett sighed. Probably he had made reservations in some really expensive place where everyone was bound to see them and tomorrow they'd be plastered all over the covers of the gossip magazines.

Castle led her out of the building and into his car. They didn't drive for a very long time, before Beckett could even start to worry about where they were going they pulled over.

'We're here.'

'Where is here, Castle?'

'Rick.'

'What?'

'We're on a date. I think you should call me Rick.'

Beckett resisted the urge to roll her eyes or glare at him. This was not the time to fight with him.

'Fine. Rick. Where are we?'

'We're at the park.'

Now that was unexpected.

'The park?'

'Yes. We're going to have a picnic.'

Now her mouth fell open. Not even if she had been psychic could she have predicted this. It was so un-like Castle…

She looked sideways at him. He looked incredibly proud of himself. Of course he would. He had managed to make her speechless for the first time in God knows how long. He took her hand and led her to the place where he'd had it all set up.

Admitted, it was cold. But he had even anticipated that. He held up one of his coats and she gratefully slipped in it, immediately becoming warmer. Also, he couldn't resist the urge to pull her against him and wrap his arms around her. All for just that little bit of extra warmth, he told her. And she believed him.

Their date went smoothly. Castle mostly left Beckett to do what she pleased, only handing her what she asked for, but never letting go of her. They talked, they bickered (could a meeting between the two of them be complete if they didn't?) and they laughed.

All in all, Beckett had to admit that it was better than she ever could've hoped for.

'Never knew you could do something like this,' she murmured, hoping in a way he didn't hear it. She didn't want to spoil the perfect mood.

'How so?'

'Usually you're so over-the-top. It's tiring.'

'Kate, I would never willingly make the paparazzi shoot pictures of you. You're mine, not theirs.'

She should've said something about the sheer possessiveness of that last statement. Only she didn't.

'Look, I hope you've had a great night but no strings attached, Kate. Want me to bring you home?'

'No!'

God, she sounded so desperate. Castle raised an eyebrow.

'Why not?'

She couldn't answer that. The words refused to leave her mouth. She wanted to tell him, so badly, that he had been right all along. But the words hadn't been used for a long time, they felt rusty, and stuck in her throat.

Actions spoke louder than words, right?

She could barely reach his cheek, but with a little bit of stretching she could. She pressed her lips to the soft skin, and when he turned his head, surprised, she caught his lips so she could kiss him properly.

Castle moved her so he could put his arms around her better, and ended up pulling her on his lap. She didn't mind, only wrapped her own arms around the writer. She couldn't handle it if he left now.

The kiss lasted ages. It would be exaggerating to say that dawn was starting to show, but you get the idea. Beckett pulled away, at last, and put her head on Castle's chest. He started running his fingers through her hair.

'There can't be an us, Rick,' she suddenly said. She had to get it out of her system.

'Give me one good reason, Kate.'

'I can't work with you anymore if we would be involved. I'd be too worried about you.'

'Let me think.' He paused a moment. 'No, not good enough a reason.'

'Castle! I'm serious! I can't have a relationship!'

'Correction, you don't want to.'

Dammit!

'Just forget it. Forget I ever mentioned it.'

'I'm not going to. And you can either read about this in the new Nikki Heat or you can hear about it now. Your choice, Becks.'

She hated it when he did this. He kissed the top of her head and her thoughts ran wild. Shit. She also hated that.

'Now.'

'Do I really have to say it out loud or do you know what I'm about to say anyway?'

She knew it. She stopped loving people after her mother had died, so she would never feel that way again.

'I know it.' It came out as a whisper.

'Good. So, what do you say? Want to try it with me?'

She knew what she should say. But she also knew what she wanted to say.

'I'll try.'

'Good enough for me.'

Of course, their relationship would never be smooth sailing. But at least they had progressed yet another step. Beckett nestled herself in Castle's arms and sighed contently. She could worry about this again tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So, the prompt from yesterday had been prompted by ****nmcowgirl08, who kindly reminded me of that in a review. Today's prompt is by I'm Widget, who prompted me 'My day usually consists out of surfing the web, followed immediately by random bursts of productivity.' I tried to make it an all-dialogue story and I hope I didn't make it really bad or anything.**

**I wrote something like five prompts today, and add to that all my comment_fic ones, so you can expect quite some daily updates if I at least manage to get behind a computer. Thanks for bearing with me so far, I love you all, loyal readers ^^ See you tomorrow!**

'Humour me, Castle, tell me how you spent your days when you weren't busy yet with chasing me.'

'Well, my day usually consisted out of surfing the web, followed immediately by random bursts of productivity.'

'Surfing the web?'

'It's incredibly helpful for when you want to get inspiration. You wouldn't believe the amount of times I got stuck on that last Derrick Storm novel.'

'The boy with the unstoppable imagination couldn't think up a plot?'

'Something like that.'

'I'm nearly feeling sorry for you.'

'That's as good an accomplishment as any.'

'…'

'And I managed to shut the great Detective Beckett up.'

'As if.'

'I so did.'

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'…'

'See, I did it again!'

'One more word, Castle, and you'll be very sorry you ever met me.'

'Okay. Ouch, you didn't have to hit me!'

'Stop whining and get to work. Forget I ever started this convo.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'What did I tell you?'

'Sorry.'

'Atta boy.'


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yurface9311 told me to write anything about Beckett talking to Alexis. You know, I don't think there are many fics out there with these two chara's. I'm not even talking shipping, y'all. Mostly it's Caskett. Not even Ryan/Esposito, who I ship too.**

**Okay, whine over. Before you is a new installment of Prompts. To make up for missing two days in a row, I'll upload another one immediately hereafter. I hope you'll enjoy both and forgive me for keeping you waiting so long.

* * *

**

'So,' Kate started as she sat down next to Alexis, 'what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?'

The girl didn't seem to be very comfortable. 'Well, it's about a boy…'

'And you didn't want to talk to Castle or Martha about it.' Kate could /so/ understand that.

'Exactly! Dad would probably go to the house of Matthew and scare him so badly he wouldn't ever want to see me again, and Grandma is only being dramatic. Besides, both of them aren't quite the good examples for me here.'

'Neither am I, Alexis.' Kate thought back at her attempts to keep Castle at bay and how well she was succeeding in that.

'At least you're rational and trying to help.' Alexis looked hopefully at her. 'Please, Kate?'

Kate sighed. 'Okay. So what's going on with this Matthew? Want me to run him through the system?' She winked and they both laughed.

'No, I just need some advice on, you know, guys in general. How do I know whether he likes me? How do I ask him out?'

'Does he talk to you a lot? Does he hang around, even when he doesn't have to?'

'Yes to both.'

'Well, at least he likes you as a friend. I don't know if he does any more.' Kate suddenly realized that she had just described Castle around her. Great. 'Are there any other things he does that you noticed?'

Alexis thought about that a little while.

'He always seems to see right through me, you know? If I don't want to say something, he knows it anyway. He knows when I'm not in the mood to talk, when I need people around me, all those things.'

Definitely Castle.

'After hearing that, I'm pretty sure he loves you, Alexis. Just go for it, ask him out!'

'You really think I should do that?'

'Yes. Just walk towards him and ask him. If you don't try it, you'll never know.'

'Thanks Kate!' Alexis hugged her and practically skipped to her room. Kate stood up and started walking out of the room, only to bump into Castle.

'How did the girls-only conversation go, Becks?' he asked.

'None of your business, Castle.' She flashed him a smile and was on her way before he had recovered from that.

Let him find out what that meant. If he dared.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: This one came from comment_fic. I like it so I decided to put it up on here as well. (Shh, don't tell anyone on c_f. It's not even on there yet. You guys are reading it first ;) ) The prompt was: Castle/Ryan/Esposito, practical jokes. Of course I had to put Beckett in there somewhere. You know me.**

**In other news, I started watching Merlin a few days ago. And I finished Firefly. Any other Merlin-fans or Browncoats (except for I'm Widget, who I know it from already :) ) out there?  
**

**Hope you like today's second update of Prompts and I'll see you guys at the next one ^^

* * *

**

Sometimes, Beckett felt like a goddamn babysitter around here.

And it had only gotten worse when a certain Mr. Castle had started following her around everywhere she went.

It was driving her insane and she hadn't even made it through the first month yet.

Normally, Ryan and Esposito would know when to shut up. Sure, they would joke around, prank each other, but it wasn't so bad that she had the urge to strangle them. Well, not very often.

But with the addition of Richard Castle, the pranks had gotten out of control. Even worse, they started involving her. And unlike her collegues, Castle did /not/ know when to stop.

So when she saw the mistletoe above her desk - and Castle sitting proudly underneath it - she was about to explode. Ryan and Esposito quickly made their way out, but the writer stayed on her chair. Good. She would skin him alive.

'What the hell do you think you're doing, Castle?'

'What does it look like, Detective?'

Her hand was itching to hit him.

'I think you're trying to get me to agree to being one of your conquests again.'

'Actually, you're wrong about that.'

He raised one of his arms, the other stayed on the chair.

'You see, those two,' he gestured to the silhouettes snickering just outside of the office, 'handcuffed me to your chair and put the mistletoe above me. It's not my fault. Honestly, Becks.'

She saw the glistening of metal around his wrist and decided to believe him this time.

'Okay, I think you're telling the truth.'

She turned around and walked away. Castle protested.

'Aren't you going to release me?'

'No, not really, Castle. It's nice and quiet like this, actually. I think I like it. I'll get back at you in, I don't know, an hour or so.'

'But Beckett!'

'Later, Castle.'

Sometimes, she could kiss her collegues.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Nikki Heat prompted me to do something with spiders and Castle. And since I've no other prompts prepared I have to go with this one. I swear, next Saturday will be another writing day so I can catch up with all your awesome prompts. It's killing me, not being able to write them immediately. I know some of you have been waiting for ages.**

**For those of you who have prompts that haven't been done yet – accept my sincere apologies. For all the readers: I hope you'll like this chapter of Prompts ^^

* * *

**'Becks? I would rather not come with you on this case.'

Castle had just been informed about the latest crime scene and was clearly chickening out.

'Why don't you want to come, Castle?'

'Because… I'd rather not tell you.'

'Castle.' She halted him by grabbing his upper arm. 'Unless you tell me why you don't want to come with me, I'm dragging you along.'

She loved how the roles were reversed now. Usually, she wouldn't want him to come along and he'd try to convince her how he was helpful and /had/ to come with her. And now, he didn't want to go and she could drag him along. Yeah, she had a hard time keeping a serious face.

'You wouldn't do that!'

'Wait and see.'

He looked at her and she stared him down. Like always.

'Okay. Just don't make me go there, okay?'

'Can't promise that.'

He thought about it for a moment.

'Well… I'm scared of spiders.'

'You're what?' She actually laughed at that. Castle was afraid of spiders?

'Scared of spiders. You heard that right.'

She tried to stop the laughter but it didn't quite work.

'It's not funny, Beckett!'

'Oh like hell it's not,' she managed to say. She regained her control after some time. Castle wasn't very happy anymore.

'Okay. You can stay at the precinct. For this time. See ya later, Castle.'

'Yeah. Bye.'

Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Ryan and Esposito this.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. Had some family issues, had to study, etc. You know the deal, haha.**

**Anyway. This prompt is kind of a mixture between two. 'Gunshot' and 'If you die on me, I will personally kill you.' I hope you don't mind, whoever the OP'er was. I forgot, again. If you'd remind me of it, I'll credit you next chapter.**

**See you guys tomorrow!**

No. No no no no no.  
This could not have happened.  
Beckett was nearly choking with sadness and guilt and anger. She had told him to stay in the car, dammit, and yet he had found it necessary to go after her, again! Didn't he ever learn? She should have handcuffed him to the car, she should've left him at the precinct, she should've dropped him off at his loft...  
It was too late for all of those thoughts.  
Castle had been shot, and was now clinging to life by barely a thread.  
She had been there when it had happened (they were chasing a suspect, and of course this had to be the day he wouldn't have his writer-vest with him) and was now in the ambulance with him, holding his hand tightly in hers.  
'Don't you dare die on me. Don't you fucking dare, Castle!'  
His eyes opened just the slightest bit and a tiny smile played around the corner of his mouth.  
'Or what, Becks?' he slurred, thanks to the drugs administered to him.  
'Or I'll kill you myself.'  
His smile became marginally bigger, and his eyes threatened to close again.  
'Don' worry, Becks. Am not gonna leave ya.'  
Did she imagine that, or had he just tried to squeeze her hand? Either way, his eyes fell closed all the way and his breathing steadied.  
Oh God, she hoped he was going to be okay. And that he had meant what he had said.  
'I told you so, idiot,' she half-laughed, half-sobbed. 'I told you to stay in the fucking car. You never listen to me. You never do. Don't you dare to die now. I'll hunt you down and bring you back myself, if it's the last thing I do.'  
She kept talking to Castle, hoping that somewhere, he would hear her and come back. She squeezed his hand. He had to come back. He just had to.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hmm, this one is rather short. I think I'll just add another one to make it longer. SignedSealedWritten prompted me 'Do you ever think before you speak?' and just because I like fluff-y things I'll add in a short one from comment_fic. The theme of the day was 'three sentences' so that's all it is. Carino2 prompted 'Castle/Beckett, orders' so I worked with that. Hope you'll like both of the fics ^^

* * *

**

'I think the butler did it.'

Beckett raised an eyebrow.

'There isn't even a butler.'

'Well, then the nanny.'

'There also isn't a nanny.' She was starting to get annoyed, he could see that.

'Wait! I know it now!'

'Gheez, Castle, do you ever think before you speak?'

He pretended to actually think about that.

'Sometimes. But I'm convinced my success comes from not thinking and just writing or saying what crosses my mind.'

Her mouth nearly fell open. He could see how hard she was trying to keep her face controlled.

'You never cease to amaze me, Castle.'

They both turned around to the door as Esposito walked in.

'Yo, check this out. There is an old nanny of our vic, who left this country years ago and returned a week before the murder. And, here's the best part. She looks exactly like the person we saw on camera feeds.'

Castle looked at Beckett, who was absolutely stunned.

'I told you so.'

'Shut up.'

* * *

Castle'd always had a major problem with following orders, and while Beckett usually couldn't stand it (and often wished he'd go to hell when he did it again), right now she wasn't complaining.

Even though she had specifically told him not to touch her, or even think about it, during work, he hadn't listened to her and the immediate result of that disobedience was that she was now stuck between Castle and the wall, the mystery writer kissing her with no intent of stopping anytime soon.

But, you know, she wasn't even planning to complain, unless Ryan and Esposito came in, and if that happened Castle would much rather be in hell than here.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: And since I failed to update for two days now, here are two shiny new prompts for you. One by tansypool – the words 'effervescent, scream, shimmer, average, peachy and fluid'. Wake-up Soon prompted me 'It's not funny! My pants are on fire!' which was a sentence I absolutely loved.**

**So, my apologies for keeping you waiting so long, but I really hope the prompts are always worth the wait. I'll see you next time, dear readers!

* * *

**

Somehow, criminals all over NYC were calm and quiet. It might be the heat wave, but Beckett really doubted that. Anyway, she had nothing to do here at the precinct. Her cases were solved, Ryan and Esposito were getting coffee, and Castle… Wait. Where was he?

That question was answered quickly enough, since the writer decided to use that moment to walk through the door, carrying a small box that was rattling suspiciously. Though she pretended not to be, Beckett was dying to see what was in there.

'Want to play Scrabble with me?' Castle asked while depositing the box on her desk. She looked up at him and just knew why he had chosen this particular game.

'Writer or not, I'll still kick your ass.'

'So you'll play?'

'I didn't say that!'

'Yes you did. Come on, Becks.'

She gave in. It wasn't like she had anything better to do, anyway.

Castle set everything up (she watched him, it was so nice to actually see him do something sometime) and within minutes they were playing. She started.

'Scream.'

'Shimmer.' Castle was really playing to win.

'Average.'

'Peachy. Hey, y'know, Becks, if I win, will you give me a kiss?' He sounded pretty hopeful.

'Sure.' She searched, distracted, for her next word. 'Fluid.'

'Muse.'

And now she was going to beat him.

'Effervescent.'

'What? That's not a word, Beckett!'

'It is, Castle. It means foaming.' She looked it up on the internet and showed him 'See?'

He grudgingly admitted defeat.

'So, do I have to kiss you now?'

'Not a chance, writer boy.'

'Then I demand a re-match!'

'That, I can consider.'

He interpreted that as a yes, shuffled the letters and started the game. She didn't worry about it, she could beat him anyplace, anywhere, anytime.

* * *

Caste was walking to Beckett's office, a cup filled with coffee in his hand, when he bumped into the detctive herself. The cup clattered to the floor and his pants were drenched in the dark, scalding liquid.

'Beckett!'

She was laughing, almost doubled over. He must've pulled quite a face.

'It's not funny! My pants are on fire!'

With an effort, she managed to stop laughing.

'Don't be such a child, Castle,' she hiccouped between chuckles. She pulled him to a chair and forced him to sit down. After that, she pulled his pants off and folded them over her arm.

'Better? I'll make sure these get clean.'

She didn't wait for his reply but walked away immediately, with his trousers.

He'd always thought that the first time she would undress him, there would be a majorly different reason for that.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what? It's a daily update!**

**Yeah, I know. I'm just as scared as you guys. What has gotten into Meo? Did she actually *gasp* have some free time today?**

**As a matter of fact, I did. So how did I spent it? I wrote one prompt (this one), read Merlin fanfiction and am about to watch Castle 2x08. Yeah. I'll stop rambling now.**

**Long-time reader, first-time prompter Viktorija prompted me to do something with Caskett and Martha. Well. There is Caskett in there. Just, Beckett's not actually there. Martha and Castle talk about her. I hope that's enough for you and that I didn't disappoint you with it.**

**I hope y'all like it and I'll see you next time! **

**(P.S. RIP Matt and Mello, from Death Note. Today is their actual death day. I'm in mourning. Sorry for random info.)**

**

* * *

**

'Rick, Rick, Rick,' Martha started while shaking her head, 'when are you going to learn?'

'Learn what, mother?' Rick wasn't in the mood for his mother. He had a small writer's block, couldn't get Beckett out of his head, and had just had a huge row with aforementioned detective. He wasn't in the mood for anything, really.

'That you're never going to get her unless you make her face her feelings.'

'You might want to explain that.'

'I will, after I got myself a glass of wine. You can't talk about love and everything connected unless you have a drink.' Rick poured himself some coffee and Martha got her wine. They sat down (he still trying to find a way out of this conversation) and she started.

'You know how evasive Beckett is when it comes to her feelings. She doesn't even want to admit she has them, most of the time. She smiles so little, all her emotions are usually so negative…'

'Your point is?' Rick cut right through her. Martha took a sip of her wine.

'That your chase is pointless if you don't put your foot down. You're still playing, she still has a way out of it. If she doesn't, you will be successful within weeks, days!' The last words were punctuated by a dramatic wave of her arm. Rick couldn't help but to chuckle.

'Either that or she'll hate me for eternity. And that would really hurt, mother.' He pretended to be wounded in his chest and now it was her turn to laugh.

'I doubt that. Maybe she'll hate you at first. But she needs it.'

'If she needs it she'll ask for it.'

'You're wrong, Rick. She doesn't want to.'

'Because…' This was starting to annoy him.

'It makes her feel vulnerable, of course.'

It all clicked in his head.

'Mother, I think you just gave me the best idea ever.'

He hugged her, careful not to spill any wine, and nearly ran out of the apartment. Martha smiled.

'Go get 'em, tiger!' she told his back.

'Will do, mother!'


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: SignedSealedWritten prompted me: 'I find it intimidating that you know how to use that.' And of course the first association you get while reading that sentence is a gun. Right?**

**Wrong thought. I thought about sarcasm. Which is why this is about sarcasm, not guns. Also, this is just a shameless copy of 'Guess what day it is!' because… well, you'll see after the ending. Hope you'll like it, anyway ^^

* * *

**'Come on, Beckett, go out with me on a date.' Castle tried it again. He hadn't been turned down enough yet, it seemed.

'Stop trying, Castle.'

'You know, it could actually be fun. I'd make sure you have a great time!'

He was just asking for it.

'Oh, right, I know nothing better to do than go out on a date with you. I would definitely have the time of my life.' She rolled her eyes to emphasize the sarcasm. Castle clutched his chest and pretended to be in pain.

'The sarcasm! It's killing me!'

She just smiled devilish-y and watched him, amused.

'You know, I find it slightly intimidating that you know how to use that.'

'What?'

'The sarcasm. The biting tone in your voice, eating right through to my heart.'

'Drama queen,' she accused him.

'I learned it from the best. Last chance, Beckett.'

'My answer stays no.' She was /so/ done with this.

'Well, maybe I can make you change your mind.'

Oh, she was still paying attention to him, but he acted so quickly that she couldn't do anything about it. No, of course it wasn't the fact that she didn't want to do anything about it. She wasn't in love with Castle or anything.

He kissed her. When she tried to wriggle out of her chair, he placed his hands on either side of her, and she was trapped. His proximity was intoxicating, her thoughts were blurry. She could well become addicted to this, she thought in a haze.

Only when he pulled back did she realize she'd been kissing him back. Dammit.

'So, tonight?' He was so proud of himself. She could hear it in his tone.

'Sorry. I have other things to do.'

'Like?'

'Clean my room. Watch grass grow. Read fanfiction.'

Castle almost swore. She liked the way his eyebrows knitted together when he was angry.

'I'll pick you up tonight.'

'What?'

'You heard me.'

Something told her that she would be working until very late tonight.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Phalangesbyfive prompted me 'Beckett wearing something that reminds her of Castle'. And since I liked torturing myself, I tried it out. It was one hell of a job finding something she would wear, that could be connected to Castle and that she could hide easily. I think I succeeded. Well, in my story I did, not sure if it's very IC, though. **

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this – it's longer than most of my prompts so that's good, no? – and I'll see you guys next time ;)

* * *

**

Detective Kate Beckett had a weird habit.  
Everytime she cared about someone, she wore something that reminded her of that person.  
So she wore her mother's ring and her father's watch. Those were all the people she had actually, honestly cared about in her life. Right after her mom had died, she stopped caring. Or at least, pretended to.  
But now, with Richard Castle in her life, she found herself starting to feel for other people again. It started with him. So she thought it only fair to wear something related to him. Old habits die hard, no?  
She'd bought a medallion. One of those things that you can put pictures in. But she hadn't put a picture in it. No, she had put the dedication from Heat Wave in there.  
Needless to say, she was afraid that Castle would see the necklace, so she always wore it under her clothing. It was long enough for that, and after the first week she didn't even notice it anymore when it swung slightly against her belly when she was running.  
She was so used to it that, in fact, she forgot all about wearing it and started to forget putting it under her shirt.  
During one of those times, Castle walked in the office.  
'Hey Beckett. New necklace?'  
She blushed and quickly hid it.  
'Hey. Yeah.'  
'Let me see it.'  
'I'd rather not...'  
That had been entirely the wrong thing to say and she knew it the moment the words left her mouth. 'Okay, so you're embarassed by it. Want me to guess why you don't want me to see it or are you going to tell me yourself?'  
Neither, really. She knew his guesses were mostly spot-on and if that was the case again she couldn't keep her face from reacting, she knew that.  
'I want to know what the meaning is of that necklace, Kate.'  
'What, you want to use it in the next Nikki Heat?'  
He was in front of her in no time, gripping her upper arms and shaking her slightly.  
'That's not fair. You're not Nikki Heat to me. You're much better than her.'  
Beckett rolled her eyes.  
'Yeah, right. Just let go of me, Castle.'  
He fished the necklace out from under her shirt and she felt the urge to pluck it from his hands. Before she could, though, he'd opened it already.  
'To the extraordinary KB,' he read out loud. He looked at her strangely, she couldn't identify the emotions in his eyes. 'That's what you're ashamed of?'  
'Are we done now?' She had to get away before she spilled it all.  
'Not even close. So you wanted something to remind me by? You could've just asked.' She recognized it now. It was tenderness.  
'And risk you laughing at me? Not. A. Chance.'  
'You know me better than that, Kate.'  
He was starting to take her defences down bit by bit, and if he wanted to make her very uncomfortable he would have to continue. She wanted to get out. She wasn't used to this.  
'Please, Rick.'  
She didn't need to clarify what she was asking him. He closed the medallion, slid it back under her clothes. But he didn't let go of her immediately.  
'You can't run forever, KB.' He brushed his lips against her forehead and she closed her eyes in a last effort to keep her from doing anything rash. When she opened them again, he was gone and all that was left was the faint tingling where he had touched her. She felt like crying. But Detective Beckett never cried. She held her head high and made her way through life. Alone.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: For once, I have a bloody good reason for not updating. And one that I'm sure you'll like as well. You see, SignedSealedWritten prompted me 'A bit clumsy today, Beckett?' and I started writing that prompt. Then it got out of hand and decided to meet up with a plot bunny that I've had for ages. You know how Castle always chases Beckett? Well, I was wondering what would happen if he stopped doing that. **

**Which is what my story is focusing on. **

**What I'm posting up now, is kind of like a teaser. I'm finishing the story ASAP and will then post it up and start posting prompts like mad again but for now I'm concentrating on this story and hoping it'll turn out slightly good.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the teaser, and I'll see you guys somewhere this week again, if you don't kill me or something xD**

Beckett couldn't have been happier that Castle was nowhere to be seen.  
It gave her a chance to focus properly on the case. To be herself, and not worry about her act. She couldn't let Castle see how much he actually affected her everytime he was around. He knew too much as it was.  
She flipped through the file, studying the photographs and data carefully. Who knows, maybe something had slipped her mind, while she was busy babysitting the writer.  
But no, nothing. She was as stuck on the case as she had been before. Guess there had been no reason after all to stay until the late hours. Maybe she should go home.  
While closing the file, she stood up and started walking to the boxes, where she was planning to put it away. However, before she had reached it, she sensed someone behind her and her detective-instincts immediately kicked into action.  
She wanted to turn around and see who was there. But before she could make that move, that person had pressed her against the nearest desk and of course she knew now who it was.  
'Castle.'  
'Beckett. What are you still doing here?'  
She wished she could say something better than 'Work', but she had a hard time both keeping her hands still and her thoughts clear, what with Castle so close against her.  
He chuckled and his breath warming her ear actually made her drop the file she was holding. When she reached to pick it up, it fell open and all the papers fell out. That only amused him more.  
'A bit clumsy today, Beckett?'  
'Get lost, writer boy.'  
Apparently she could reply to him Beckett-style without thinking.  
'I would, but I rather like being with you.'  
She shoved the papers back in the file (still trying to keep her hands from trembling – why did he have to stand so close again?) and when she was finished with that, he took it from her and threw it on another desk.  
'We're all alone, you know.'  
'Yeah, and if you don't move within five seconds I'm going to...' Her voice trailed off as Castle started to kiss her neck. She fought hard to keep from moaning. If she wanted him to stop, she had to make him think she absolutely didn't want this.  
Which she didn't. Seriously.  
'Castle, stop it.'  
'Say it like you mean it and I'll consider it.'  
Damn it, he had her there. Well, she could try.  
'Stop!'  
He pulled back slightly, looking disappointed.  
'You're sure?'


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: VPDagent prompted me to do something with Caskett and speed-dating. So I don't know much about it, but I hope I managed to make it kind of right. **

**I really hope this was worth the wait for everyone, haha. Also – I'm going to advertise now – I uploaded chapters one and two of that bigger story I told you guys about. It's called 'Feelings' and is rating T. If you'd leave a review there you'd absolutely make my day ^^**

**See you guys soon ;)**

Speeddating?

Seriously?

She was going to kill Ryan and Esposito the next time she saw them.

But for now… Well, she did have the evening off. Might as well try it out. Who knew, maybe she'd actually find someone nice here.

The first thirty minutes were rather pleasant. Admittedly, not many men stroke her fancy, but she didn't talk to one she considered killing either. So unlike…

'Castle?'

Take a wild guess who had sat down in front of her. And why did she have the feeling that this had all been planned out by her collegues and Lanie? Castle seemed to think the same, and shifted uncomfortably under her glare.

'So…' he started after a few minutes of silence. When she didn't reply, he continued.

'Did Ryan and Esposito tell you, too, that speeddating was an excellent way to spend an evening and to meet new people?'

'Not exactly. They signed me up first, then nearly chained me to the chair here to make sure I'd go.'

Castle chuckled, and Beckett started to see how this situation could be funny. She smiled at the writer.

'How has it been for you, so far?' he asked.

'Not too bad. For you?'

'Not bad either. But I don't think anything will be able to top this date.'

Beckett rolled her eyes.

'Come on, say it ain't so.' When she remained silent (she didn't like to lie) he was rather proud of himself.

'See?'

'Castle, you're wrong.'

'Am I?'

The correct answer to that would've been no. But since she really wasn't going to tell him that, she remained silent.

He kept staring at her, trying to will her into saying anything. She wouldn't. He wasn't going to convince her, no matter what.

'Oh, what the hell,' he sighed before grabbing her shoulders and crashing their mouths together.

The bell rang and they were supposed to move to another table, but when Castle tried to stand up Beckett wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to break the kiss.

'Please, either go to your next date or leave this room,' the host told them after a few minutes. Beckett pulled back slightly, looked at Castle and deliberately licked her lips.

'Let's go.'

He followed her immediately, and she knew he couldn't wait either to continue what they'd started.

This speed-dating thing had been such a waste of time.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I seem to be into writing longer stories. I'm sure you guys don't mind xD Anyway, so my prompts used to be like 300 words and now we have this one and it's like 600. Well, who's complaining.**

**Since I haven't written a prompt for yurface9311 for ages I decided to move this one a bit up the line. She prompted me to do something with Caskett and prom. Well, I've never been at a prom yet (mine will be 28 ****April) but it sounded like fun.**

**I'll write the five I have left sometime this week, and then, well, I hope I'll have new prompts by then ^^**

**I hope you'll like this new prompt! :)****

* * *

**Why she had told Castle about her horrible prom, she could only imagine. Maybe the amount of tequila shots she'd thrown back had something to do with it. Yes, she was pretty sure it had.

Anyway. Alexis would be going to prom soon and Castle had her to help Alexis prepare. Beckett had kindly declined but he'd pushed on. The following evening, when they were at a bar, she'd told him her story.

_It should have been perfect. She had the perfect dress and the perfect date. She'd been looking forward to it so much._

_When she put on her dress, a seam ripped. It took her mother ages to sew it back together. But that was fine. Her date was late anyway._

_When they finally arrived, she immediately lost him out of her sight. However, her friends were till there, so she hung out with them. _

_The next time she saw her date (and her best friend, too, she hadn't been standing with Beckett's group of friends) they were making out furiously in the hall. She'd pretended not to care but she died a little inside and vowed she would never let anyone hurt her like that again._

Castle'd looked at her when she was finished with her story. She knew that look. He wanted to make it better.

'Don't even think about it, Castle,' she'd warned him. He'd ignored that. Of course he had.

* * *

Two weeks later, on the day of Alexis' prom, Beckett'd found a package in front of her door. There was a card on it. It said, in Castle's handwriting: 'An extraordinary night for the extraordinary KB.'

The package contained a prom dress.

Now, she could claim that she didn't love the dress. That she hadn't been looking forward to whatever Castle had planned. But that would've been lying.

She'd worn the dress. Castle had picked her up at 9 pm. He'd been speechless when he saw her. She'd loved that, of course. It didn't happen often that the writer couldn't say anything.

'Let's go?' she'd asked. He had offered her his arm and together they'd walked to his car.

'Where are we going?'

'Alexis' high school.' He'd leaned back with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

'Why?'

'Because we're going to crash that prom.'

Beckett's mouth had fallen open.

'You're mad, Castle.'

'About you, yeah.'

She'd blushed and looked out of the window.

* * *

This prom was infinitely better than her first one. She had fun, bickered with Castle, felt naughty, in short, she was exactly who she loved to be.

'I always knew there was a Nikki Heat in you,' Castle'd murmured in her ear, and then he'd pressed his lips to her temple. She couldn't help it. She'd smiled.

'And how many girls have you told that already?' she'd teased.

'Only one, actually.'

He'd sounded so sincere. She hadn't been able to stop herself, but tugged on his jacket until he turned his head to her and she kissed him.

* * *

That was what had led to her current situation. She was in Castle's bedroom, the writer struggling with the zipper on the back of her dress. When he managed to open it all the way, she let the dress slide off of her and undressed Castle.

They kissed feverishly, hands trailing over hot skin, bodies pressing together, neither going to stop anytime soon.

That was their first night together. And many more would follow.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. As always. You may kick me, prompt me the most impossible things, whatever you like, haha.**

**Anyway, this is a prompt I've had for a long time. I just didn't know how to work it out. So at one point, I combined it with another prompt (Caskett in a serious relationship) and then I got the idea of having the family ('cause the prompt was a family chapter) play a little game. I hope yurface9311 doesn't mind that I put two of her prompts together.**

**I hope you'll have fun with this latest chapter and that you'll take a look at my other story 'Feelings' :)**

'Hey you, what are you playing?' Alexis asked while sitting down on a chair. Castle and Beckett were bent over a game, but it seemed rather sinister. Castle wasn't looking too happy.

'Monopoly,' Beckett announced happily. Alexis smirked.

'You do know that Dad isn't the brightest in this game?'

'I've beaten you a lot of times!' Castle started. His daughter merely grinned.

'I let you win, Dad.'

'Oh.'

'Your turn, Castle.' Beckett threw the dices to the writer and he just managed to catch them. He blew on them, shook his hand and moved his pawn.

'You owe me twenty bucks,' Beckett said as Castle's pawn came to rest on one of her cities.  
'Aw, I'm nearly broke here, Becks!'

'Puppy eyes don't work on me.'

'Poor Richard. His biggest weapon is of no use against the detective.' Martha swept in the living room, glass of wine in her hand. 'Maybe that's what he likes about you, Beckett. You're not impressed by him.'

'Could be,' the detective acknowledged. 'But he still owes me twenty bucks.'

Castle grudgingly collected the money (his pile really was much smaller than Beckett's) and handed it over.

'Thank you very much.' She added it to her ever-growing collection and smiled. 'Maybe Alexis and Martha want to join us.'

'We could make teams! I'm with Kate!' Castle was very enthusiastic about this idea, of course.

'Sure. Let's team up. We're going to kick your butts anyway,' Alexis told them.

'We'll see about that,' Beckett replied.

Castle moved seats; he now sat next to Beckett. Alexis and Martha sat down on the opposite side of the table. Beckett started to collect the money so they could start again but Castle pulled her in for a quick kiss.

'We're not going to win this game if you distract me like that all the time,' she warned him.

'Hmm, tough choice. Distract you or win this game. I think I'm going to go for distracting you.' He squeezed her hand and tried to kiss her again but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek.

'Becks!' he whined.

'This is the last time I'm letting you play a game.'

'Even sexy ones?'

'Even sexy ones.'

The writer pouted and Alexis and Martha laughed. Beckett divided the money, put the pawns back and rolled the dice.

They played fairly well for a while. As predicted, Beckett and Castle were heading for the win. Of course, it turned out that mostly Beckett and Alexis played, and Martha and Castle were mostly chatting.

'Mother, I absolutely can't believe you're doing this play.'

'Why not? It's good. It will get me back in the spotlights.'

'But the script's lousy.'

'My character's someone who sleeps with a lot of men, you mean to say.'

'Guys, stop it!' Alexis looked up from the board. 'Go bicker somewhere else.'

'Nah. I like sitting here.' Castle snuggled up a bit to Beckett.

'Well, if you keep on bickering I'm not going to let you sit here any longer,' she told him sternly. Castle pouted.

'And stop pouting.'

The pout disappeared almost immediately. Martha looked at Beckett in awe.

'You should teach me how you do that. I never managed to make him behave even slightly as an adult.'

'Well, you just have to put your foot down,' Beckett shrugged.

'That might be what I did wrong all those times,' Martha sighed dramatically.

'I was never quite the bother you try to make Kate believe now, mother.'

'No, you were always writing and reading. I wonder how you came from me.' Martha chuckled, she wasn't too serious.

'Yes! I won!' Alexis threw her hands in the air and did a victory dance. Beckett smiled.

'Next time I'll beat you, though!'

'Oh yeah? Try!'

Castle looked at the clock. It was 11pm already.

'Alexis, isn't it time you go to bed?'

His daughter checked the clock too.  
'You're right, Dad.' She made her round, wishing every member of the family a good night. Martha stretched and declared that it was time for her beauty rest too. That left Beckett and Castle alone around the table. The detective started to clear the table. Castle pulled her on his lap and snaked his arms around her waist.  
'Were you serious when you said I couldn't play sexy games anymore?'  
'What do you think, writer boy?' She cocked an eyebrow suggestively and his face cheered up immediately.  
'No, apparently you weren't.'  
He tried to pull her in for a kiss but she hopped off his lap and hurried to their sleeping room. Castle ran after her, pulling her on the bed when they were both in the room. They kissed fiercely.  
'Alexis should be asleep by now,' the writer murmured.  
'Why don't you try to make me want you?' Beckett teased.  
'Oh, that's a challenge I'm all for.' He pinned her wrists above her head and kissed her deeply again. 'Let's play.'


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Yeah, I know I suck at updating lately. Will you believe me if I say that school is just consuming my life? I have several things I need to be doing and there's just not a whole lot of time for me to write for this.**

**However. I am trying to write that once-promised M-rated fic. If you are interested.**

**This fic is written for the prompt 'Aw, look, they really do love each other!', on comment_fic. It's a TV Trope ;).**

**I'll see you guys later! :)**

'Seriously, Beckett, how you stand working together with this useless writer...' An old classmate of Beckett, Hayley Jackson, had decided to drop by and say hi. At the precinct. Of course, this happened just after Heat Wave had been released in stores and became a bestseller. Beckett knew why Hayley really had wanted to visit her. She'd always wanted a little bit of fame herself.

'He's not useless,' Beckett replied, defensively.

'What are you talking about? He doesn't actually do anything. In the two hours I've been here, he only stood up from his chair to talk with those two,' she nodded at Ryan and Esposito, 'over there. So what does he do all day, then?'

Hayley had been here for only two hours? It seemed like much longer. Ah well.

'He helps with our cases. Provides a different angle. Makes us laugh when we need it most.'

'Useless.'

'He is not useless!'

'I heard you call him that at least five times in the last two hours,' Hayley pointed out.

She did have a point there.

'I don't care what you heard. We couldn't miss him here. No matter what I say. I get cranky sometimes.'

'She certainly does.' Castle had sneaked up behind Beckett and startled her. 'But, you know, you learn to deal with it. Underneath all that hostility, I know she loves me.'

'I do not, Castle.' Beckett rolled her eyes.

'We're not going to discuss that here.' He rested his hand on her shoulder and eyed Hayley. 'I don't think I've met you before. I'm Rick Castle.' He extended his other hand and Hayley shook it.

'I'm Hayley Jackson. Old classmate of Kate.' She giggled, shot Castle a look that said she wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him, and BEckett felt the urge to strangle her.

'It's very nice to meet you, Hayley.'

'Kate? You don't need him anyway. Can I borrow him for a moment for some pictures and an autograph?' Hayley pleaded. Beckett thought about saying 'no' but she could never explain that.

'I do need him, actually. We just got a new lead.'

'You surely can let me borrow him for a few minutes?'

Castle stepped in.

'Sorry, Hayley, maybe some other time.'

'Sure!'

'Can we go now, Castle?' Beckett asked, annoyed. Castle winked at Hayley.

'Of course, Detective.'

They walked away, leaving Hayley behind. Castle still had his hand on Beckett's shoulder.

'So I'm not useless?' he murmured.

'Don't get your hopes up.'

'I knew you really did like having me around.'

'Get over it, Castle.'

'Maybe you even do actually love me.'

'Can we focus on the case now, writer boy?'

He raised his hands in mock surrender.

'This conversation isn't over, Becks.'

She was going to get duct tape first thing in the morning.


End file.
